Pirate travels
by Legacy009
Summary: A collection of shorts I mostly post on Tumblr, various characters in different situations, perhaps even a few Au's. Alright, admittedly Trafalgar Law centric, that's besides the point. Now be fair warned, Many of these were written on my phone, and while I took much care in keeping the grammar well, after editing, some mistakes remain. Its not horrible, no, but the warnings Clear.
1. Chapter 1

Merciless

The young man was on the floor with his hands palm down and knee's bent so his feet were flat to the ground. His face was pale and sweat trickled down his neck, he stared upward toward his imposer.

"I thought I told you to leave my friends alone, Mr. Business man….And you should know, I don't like repeating myself."

Bluestone, a rich island for bluebloods. Perhaps that's where it got its name, Law mused. The two stood inside a large mansion sized building, decorated in masquerade themed decorations. Yellow and blue danced along tablecloths, curtains, and even chandeliers.

The rich man in front of him, whose name he didn't care to remember while his face had been ingrained to his memories the second his crew described him from their small incident, had been taking a walk down a long corridor with dim lights with some other rich guest woman.

Law took care of her first, not necessarily wanting to hurt innocent bystander, a woman no less, so he simply used his room to slice her in half. Perfectly in half, leaving her organs and blood flow exposed to her eyes, which caused her ice blue eyes to widen in shock and she passed out in fear a moment later. She didn't even have time to scream, and thus law dubbed was a subtle way of removing her from the situation while also bringing fear to the other man who watched.

Heavy footsteps ran, sometimes failing him as he crashed into the walls of the narrow corridor, heavy breathing and adrenaline pumping through him faster than his blood flow would allow. The man's heart beat against his rib cage violently begging for freedom. Law looked at the man with a blank expression, Calm gray through a black metal mask with golden swirls. His black suit gave nothing of his identity away, the mask reaching far enough to the side to conveniently block his gold piercings in his ears. His nodachi however was another story.

Slow calm steps followed the clumsy thuds down the hall before the man collapsed to his knees, the shock of the other woman's apparent death in his eyes too strong.

Law stopped inches from him, almost rolling his eyes at the weakling's antics. Bluebloods hired mercenaries to kill for a reason, their fragile minds simply didn't have the guts to kill, to dirty their clean little hands. They were naive to the real world, too engulfed in money and their endless games they played.

A swift kick to his side sent the man to the floor.

He quickly scrambled onto his back, looking up into the swirling colorless storm that glared back down at him with pure murderous intent.

And now we are back where we started.

" w-what friends?! I haven't hurt anyone!" A nervous laugh came out as he shifted on the floor to run a hand through his hair. The fool honestly thought a lie would get him off the hook. Pathetic, Law really did roll his eyes this time.

His eyes shifted to the woman a bit further down the hall, motionless, her blood flow and pumping heart exposed for all to see. Luckily her clothes managed to stay in place and not slide off completely.

Law gave a low growl to recapture the others attention.

His men had seen his expression of pure anger, the quick flicker enough to make them rethink telling their captain of the incident, for fear of this scums health. Law couldn't fathom why they would protect such trash. They spoke slowly, cautious." A rich man…short blonde hair and light blue eyes, wore a dark blue sight and a white tie….he was talking about a party at some mansion…anyway, we were walking back with the supplies you asked us to get, then he sent over a few of his bodyguards to try and grab some. They were just saying stupid things like pirates don't deserve these supplies…and the island shouldn't have let us even dock. We could easily handle his men captain, it was three of us and two of them…but….one man pulled a dagger on Shachi when he was fighting a guy off my back….they grabbed a supply bin and ran. It was our fault, they were nothing and we let our guard down. Hell, Shachi took the hit protecting ME…its my fault captain, I'll take full responsibility."

Penguin stood solemn and tall, Shachi towards the door, bandaged arm and face hidden. Looking closely laws jaw tightened when he caught a pair of misty eyes and set jaw in the shadows. Law dismissed them, his nodachi in his grip under the desk, knuckles white from the pressure.

"Haven't hurt anyone you say…?

He wanted so badly to yell. To kick the man repeatedly in the face and drop to his knee's to punch the bloody corpse to a pulp with his own fists. He had harmed his nakama, called them trash, treated them like petty thieves and stole from them, stole from a PIRATES CREW, his crew, his family. Above everything, he had done the unforgiveable; he made law's nakama cry. A dark glint caught his eyes; there was only one good solution for that.

No, the captain of the heart pirates would not lose his cool. That's not what he's known for. But he wouldn't go easy on this man.

Nodachi deftly leant against the wall, a black dress shoe leapt out to the rich guest's face, blood flying from the cut it left. Fist balled at his sides, he continued forward, kicking the man under the jaw so he was elevated enough, leaning down and lifting a knee to hit the side of his head and send him into the wall. Saliva drooled from his jaw; law had all but shattered it. A tattooed hand gripped the man's shoulder, all he saw was the word 'Death' before he was lifted slightly once more, and a kick so strong to his ribs sent him through the hallways wall. Dust and debris rained down, seconds later the man came to, eyes flying open in panic and searching for his attacker.

Out of the illuminated hole in the wall and through the dust the flowed down came a very pissed pirate captain, nodachi clutched and leaning against his shoulder as he walked closer to the desperately scrambling man.

" Three men."

Laws steps didn't slow, he started to slowly pull his sword from its case, eyes fixated on the blonde like prey he willed to stay in place.

"Yesterday at Late evening. Pirates. MY crew.

The sword was fully pulled out and one swift motion law angled it to the others throat, his other hand embedding the case into the debris to stand tall, finally in the light so the other could see it clearly.

Fixated on the blade, wide blue eyes couldn't ignore his curiosity, so he very slowly turned his head to see what had been placed beside him. Pirates…that case….the woman who was cut in half earlier…No, Wait , No.

His blood ran cold and he all but breathed out "Trafalgar…Law…."

Law lifted his free hand to remove the mask, a cold smile in place. The blonde was stunned into shock.

"What's your name?" It was a command if the blonde had ever heard one. Slowly his bruised and battered jaw formed the words out loud. "Richa….Richard blike."

The sword was pressed closer to his throat, a thin line of blood peeking through the skin.

Law gave one last kick in a spur of the moment rage, hearing a satisfying crack, breaking the others jaw. He also saw the blonde gag, and clutch his throat, blood came out through clenched teeth….the impact had forced him to bite his own tongue, painfully and deeply it seemed. Perfect. There was no way he would ever speak again, not properly at least.

Blike was on his back. Too many cuts and bruises to even be recognizable. His ribs had been snapped, at least three of them. Laws keen eyes and doctor's sense had picked up on the way blikes breathing was quick and shallow, the way he tried to hold one hand on his chest while the other held his throat, fear of his bitten tongue rolling back. Had he severed it completely? Maybe law kicked him hard enough to really pull it off, he didn't honestly care, but he found himself hoping it was true.

Finally, law leant down on one knee, the sword with the blade stuck in the floor next to the mans head, rolling side to side and blinking slowly, as if he simply fought to keep his focus on law.

A hand reached out and steadied his face, eyes glaring holes into the other.

"You will never….EVER…..hurt my nakama, my crew again. We clear, Mr. Blike?"

The man had no voice. His eyes were wide. His heart beat with all its might and his vision was turning dark.

Finally, law lifted himself slowly, still glaring . The smallest flicker of shock, hope, and relief unmistakable in the others eye. Law let it linger for just a moment.

"Good."

Before laws own eyes could see, the sword standing next to blikes head found his heart, impaling roughly. He watched with a deep satisfaction as the look of hope was completely shattered. The beginnings of fear and panic formed on his face, not enough time was given for him to complete them fully.

Law gave the sword a playful twist, and then tugged it out, blood trailing down the blade. He ignored the gleeful hum the demon sword gave off, for once agreeing with it instead of being appalled by its insisted hunger for pain and death.

Sheathing the sword and placing the mask back on his face, he casually found an exit and left unnoticed.

Well past midnight, law returned to the sub. Upon hearing his arrival, the crew members went to greet him, and ask what his mystery trip was about.

The three who had been attacked where busy practicing hard in the training room before they found their way up, the sight they found shocking them greatly.

"C…Captain…that's the supply bin they took...how did you get it back?"

Law sent them a happy but small smile, eyes softening lightly. " oh, we worked it out. Mr. Blike, as it would be…is very sorry for what he did. "

They went through the bin, everything still in place.

They looked back at their captain in suspicion but awe, freezing when they saw his expression toward them three.

"…I want you to always remember this. You are my Nakama. You are my FAMILY. If anyone ever hurts you…ever, at all, you tell me, you tell the rest of us, that's what were here for. Understood?"

Shachi penguin and the third member Clint smiled brightly up at him before pumping a fist in the air and agreeing enthusiastically.

"AYE CAPTAIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to point out this was an earlier piece, and my writing quality isn't the main focus of this one; I wrote it completely for fun, and that's probably why it got so long and stretched to three parts. One last thing, this short, the phoenix estate is a crack story if anything. This type of story is very different from what I usually write I guess.

Characters : Law, Robin, Do flamingo, Crocodile

DISCLAIMER: THIS GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS OF THIS FANFICTION STORY, ONE PIECE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO EIICHIRO ODA. I SIMPLY ENJOY WRITING WITH HIS CHARACTERS SOMETIMES.

THE PHEONIX ESTATE- part 1

The Phoenix Estate. A castle purely made of money and perhaps gold. Mr. Edward, otherwise known in his line of business as Whitebeard, was a man at the top of the Underworld. So when he threw a party inviting other higher ups you could be sure everyone showed up in their best with smirks and plans of trouble. This estate in particular was under ownership of his right hand man Marco. Outside various shades of blue brick made up the walls but indoors the house lit up in a golden sheen. The wall it seemed was lined with a reflective glossy substance that was almost mirror like. That or the mansion was truly made of gold, nobody could tell when it came to whitebeard and his men. That man was unpredictable. Sitting at some tables near the winding stair case in the center of the room were the two most feared men in the room beside Marco himself. On one end, dressed in a dark green dress shirt, deep purple tie and various stone rings sat Sir Crocodile. A black fedora was perched atop his slicked back purple hair, and two large cigars hung loosely between his teeth. His glare was fixated on the man a bir across from him. Jeering back at the man with a painful looking smirk was a man in a black suit and a bright pink tie. Purple glasses of an odd shape covered his eyes and his legs were crossed over each other as he reclined back in his seat, laughing to himself before speaking.

"Fufufu….Sir Crocodile, you look DASHING. Where's your cute little subordinate?" He titled his head while his grin gained an inch as he waited for the man to bite back a retort.

With a low growl crocodile answered." Robin in elsewhere at the moment. Perhaps she's hunting down that useless punk of yours somewhere here." Crocodile grinned a bit himself, glad to have anything to say that would anger Do flamingo in even the slightest, although he knew this would just taunt the man to speak more.

Do flamingo's grin turned sinister and he laughed again as if enjoying the threat. " Your little kitten is no match for a full grown leopard." His glasses caught a glint and he leaned forward the slightest bit. This action was mimicked by crocodile who sat at least two tables away, ready to answer before he was interrupted.

Atop the steps Marco watched the guest mingle below, however catching sight of the two sitting nearby he decided to watch them for trouble. They were known to for crashing parties and causing habit whenever in the same room together and Marco being the host couldn't let their shenanigans fly. He appeared beside crocodile and politely greeted the man, handing him a glass he grudgingly took while do flamingo smirked through two rows of teeth triumphantly at them. Engaging in small talk for a minute with crocodile do flamingo seemed to grow bored and walked away for the time in search of new entertainment.

Atop the steps two pairs of eyes watched the entre exchange in amusement, each from separate sides of the stairs so as to not raise suspicion. Robin raised a white gloved hand to cover her snickering. Her hair was high in a ponytail and she wore a fading purple dress and white heels. On the other side of the grand staircase stood a smirking Law, watching from the shadows of his small black fedora as he stood in his black suit with a yellow tie. Beside him and out of view was a small mouth emerged from the woodwork on the stairs. " I don't think they had a very long chat at all. Perhaps we should encourage some more words." Law smiled and his eyes lit up, never breaking eye contact on the two below he spoke back to the ear placed beside the mouth. "Excellent idea Ms. Robin." Lifting his hand he made a room and took some of the gems lining a vase nearby clean off. Being fairly empty upstairs not many even took interest of the blue light. Law teleported the gems except a few over to robin. She then grew a pair of arms down below and tossed a few gems to them. Law had silently dropped a few gems onto the table down by crocodile whom hadn't noticed, busy admiring the details of the room. Robin used the arms to send three gems painfully at Doflamingos neck. All but one hit the man as he dodged successfully, turning around in irritation at who had the gall to do such a childish act to the Underworlds King. His eyes roamed the room and landed on the pile of jewels, then on crocodile. His grin stretched and took on an evil air as he stalked back, grabbing a couple if strawberries off a nearby waiter's tray as they sped by him, not stopping to listen to their protest. Crocodile took two direct hits to the face, much to Doflamingos pleasure. He looked up at the broker and his face turned a scarlet in irritation to match the strawberries juice, making Doflamingos cackle loudly as law burst out laughing above as well while robin chuckled.

"I think you dropped something." Do flamingo placed the jewel onto the table into the stack next to crocodile. Croc followed his hand to the pile before they narrowed in annoyance, thinking this a game or a trick the other broker had played on him to rise to his childish bait.

" You fool, I didn't throw that. Those aren't mine."

Doflamingos hand flee palm down onto the table and rattled it as his other went to his hip. He leaned down with a grin and questioned the man.

"Oh?"

Marco dove in once again apologizing and bringing over a maid to help clean and giving him a wet towel, making a swift lie on the spot saying the man responsible was somebody he'd been keeping his eye on and would punish the fool later. Crocodile just scowled and wiped his face, while Doflamingos simply looked slightly irritated. This time crocodile got up and left, leaving the man to Marco and an empty table.


	3. Chapter 3

….Rated T for language, BTW : )

PHEONIX ESTATE PART 2

Doflamingos surprisingly stayed and held a conversation with Marco. Although it was more about business and what's been going on in the area. Crocodile found some people of interest himself and sat with a small group of Underworld leaders who were discussing a group of kids who had been wrecking recent deals and destroying business. Interestingly, they all thought it was a small group…possibly a duo. Crocodile took the information with a smirk. Whoever they were, they were messing up business for his competition, and he knew robin could take care of two people easy if she were attacked. he didn't doubt that. Suddenly a woman came up to offer him a drink, saying another guest had requested it for him. Crocodile couldn't get a name out of the woman but took the glass anyway, finding his thirst over curiosity. Taking a few sips suspiciously he found he rather liked the drink. a deep red liquid that tasted like raspberries and another odd flavor, almost a spice. He soon finished it and didn't think it another thought. Little did he know two people were watching him intently, and a small bag of poison berries was discarded down a flower vase? Where the berries had come from, is another story. Let's say Law took the time to walk through some of the outdoor garden of the mansion and found a few rather interesting plants worth taking note of. With some extra knowledge from robin of course, he found out raspberries were a soft spot for crocodile, and his like of the flavor would soon blind his suspicion. Exactly two minutes after the drink was downed crocodile started feeling a burning itch from his arms and throat. Clearing his throat he caught the attention of the others at the table that had been listening to another man talk and not facing him. There was a loud gasp from the entire group. Croc raised an eyebrow, and one man passed him a metallic glass to see his reflection. His face had turned a bright red with sickly purple droplets collecting on his forehead. He stood in shock, feeling oddly fine as he did despite his appearance, and drew up his sleeves to find his arms in the same condition. he barked out a demand to know who had tampered with his drink and what "BASTARD DARE DO THIS TO ME, I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" if crocodile were a lesser person he would have pulled a gun out then and there and fired a warning shot into the heavens as extra demand the culprit show themself. But of course crocodile was too classy for this and instead did not pull out a gun he did not have and glared around the room. the effect was ruined by the drinks change in his skin tone. Marco came by looking weary and gained an almost amused look on his face." I'm so sorry, sir crocodile. it seems a maid picked some of those bastard color berries and left them in the kitchen…don't know how they ended up in your drink though." he ended with a raised eyebrow on an amused note. croc growled and ignored this and questioned further." color berries? hell is that." " harmless little berries that change the consumers skin tone and sweat color for a while, they can cause a nasty itch though. " Marco again handed croc a wet towel that he took and stomped away with, eager to find someone in mind.

it had to be that bastard. Nobody else could be responsible. How else could it be explained unless someone else deliberately wanted to die! Crocodile surmised in his thoughts as he all but shoved his way through the crowd of rich aristocrats and dangerous looking underworld dealers. Finally he found a blonde head speaking with some people, and the itch in his arms intensified.

Meanwhile, at the top of the stairway, a young robin laughed uncontrollably, actually shaking from the force and holding back tears. Now standing a few feet away with a lazy grin and a shaking frame repressing laughter himself was law. he was leant over the railing with his arms over each other in front of him, eager to see crocodiles face and waiting for what would happen between the two down below when they confronted one another." i can't believe… He's actually sweating purple!" robin continued laughing and law kept replaying the mans shocked face looking back at him through the glasses reflection.

…"OI BASTARD." maybe it was because he'd heard crocodiles voice, but Doflamingos turned his head back immediately. He raised an eyebrow till his eyes rested on crocodile's face, steam almost visibly coming off the mean from anger. A grin of true delight spread slowly over his lips." i see you put your face into more fruit. if you wanted that badly crocodile, you could've just asked. I'm more than willing to toss more strawberries in your face again." he said a bit sourly, still angry from the man's childish prank earlier. Crocodile looked near ready to explode and ignored the jibe completely. " that drink is the last damn straw, another move like that and I'm sending my subordinate to take yours' head off, Doflamingos!" do flamingo tilted his head in question. "Drink? Have you started hallucinating? i don't know what you're talking about." eager to simply get the man to admit to his act he described the crime done." the waiter who brought me the drink, said another guest sent it. it was you, don't try to deny it. Nobody else would be that stupid to do such a thing!" crocodile pointed a finger in the man's face. For a moment Doflamingos was silent. Then he threw his head back and laughed. Taking a breath he smiled down at crocodile once more. " …And what are you gonna do about it?" he leant in to crocs face. by some miracle Marco appeared at the last moment, grabbing Doflamingos face and shoving back, also lowering crocodiles accusing finger. "Alright Boys, please, I'll ask one last time, Calm. down." he grit his teeth and let go of both body parts, looking at two scowling faces glaring at each other like he wasn't even there. Crocodile, the berries harmless, i assure u it was an accident. I'm sure whoEVER sent it didn't know." crocodile gave him a long hard look before he scoffed and walked away, raising a hand up. The berries effects were all already more than halfway gone. " whatever. Keep that child away from me." Doflamingo scoffed himself and walked away in the opposite direction. Marco sighed and rubbed his forehead. Kids.

"….he actually played along! He actually let him believe he did it just to piss him off, for kicks!" Robin was leaning on the rail for support now; almost in shock law's boss would do such a thing just to grate on the other man's nerves. She could almost see the way law acted in him. Beside her Law tched, with a roll of his eyes and an almost proud smirk on his lips as he stayed in his position on the railing looking down." perhaps we should have used real poison berries…" robin chuckled the responded." no, they might have actually started a fight then. Better for us to keep a low profile." Law nodded in agreement before taking a sip from a glass of his own he'd gotten.


	4. Chapter 4

PHEONIX ESTATE PART 3

Law and Robin decided to leave the two alone for a while. After all they had plenty of time to mess with them later. Descending the stair case they both took off to find something to do.

Law walked around downstairs, passing the tables that encircled the bottom of the stairway in a cafe like manner, he walked around the middle of the room. He spied a large piano on a slightly elevated area with a red curtain behind it. A young woman was playing while some people chatted around her. Law hummed in tune with the song for a moment, surveying the rest of the mansion, or castle more like. Out of the four walls leading to a high ceiling the two sides had large windows taking up almost the entirety. Long curtains hung from all the way at the top to the floor, piling slightly. They were a velvety blue, going nicely with the gold colored wall. The curtains were pulled back in many places in a nice effect as well. Law idly wondered if he could use his room to take the whole thing down and blindly cover the people, perhaps to make a mad escape if he ever needed. He shook his head; his work was getting to him.

He drifted over to the piano, not noticing two people having a slight argument until he started listening in.

"but Accce! I know Marco has meat! He's going to bring out the feast soon but it's so far away! I just want a little!" A whiny voice cried. Law tilted his head back in curiosity and saw two guys, very similar in looks except one was definitely older and had less childish features.

"No, Lu. Don't even think about sneaking into the kitchen. If you do Marcos staff will tell me. Guess what then? That's right. You don't get to eat the feast. " the older one, he was going to go out on a whim and say the older brother, judging by his no argument motherly tone and cross of his arms, stated firmly.

The one known as Luffy, as the older brother later called him in their continued argument, kept whining anyway. Both were dressed in plain suits but Luffy for some reason or another had managed to bring in a straw hat on his head. Law didn't even know how he got inside with that thing on. His breath hitched in his throat and he tensed, turning back to look at the two. Ace. That was the name of whitebeards second hand man. These were the D. Brothers so many spoke of, he hadn't even recognized them. They seemed so…normal, civilian like even.

Luffy caught laws stare and turned to him, grinning after a moment." Oh, your Doflamingos guy, aren't you! He talks all about you at those boring meetings!" In the second note Luffy face lost some excitement. Ace however took interest and faced him as well. Then he let go of the front of Luffy shirt with his balled fists( the two were slowly edging toward a fight, over meat no less), and extended a hand in greeting introducing himself and Luffy.

Law shook it." Trafalgar Law, The kid's right." Law stayed and talked with them for a while, finding them much more interesting than any of the rich folk in the room.

Robin had taken off toward the garden. She walked slowly enjoying the colorful atmosphere and the detailed design of the garden, stone pillars and rose vines over arches were scattered along the path. She came to a rose bush and stopped short, seeing a younger boy about twelve perhaps smelling a red rose intently…before his nose completely inhaled it. He panicked, arms flailing and fell forward into the thorns. He looked back up with a scowl to see an extended hand. He followed it to robins face with her soft smile and took it. Helping the white haired boy up, robin asked if he liked roses. He nodded eagerly." Yes, I'm afraid i got carried away though." Robin chuckled. The younger boy hung his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry." " you don't have to be, I'm robin, what's your name?" " I'm bepo." He beamed proudly. The two walked more deeply in the garden.

Back inside ace and Law got into a interesting conversation about whose devil fruit was more useful. Law had scoffed and said his could save lives, while ace could simply fry people. Ace countered back by saying being able to simply FRY people was cool on its own and his was better because of it, especially out on jobs. Law smirked and retorted" whatever you say arsonist." After a while law got bored and found the doors of the kitchen, and Luffy waiting loyally outside them like a dog awaiting his master. He was staring intently inside with drool dripping from his lips and starry eyes, that is. Law walked up with a sly smile." Oi, Straw-hat, still want some meat?" Luff's head snapped over to him and he nodded eagerly. Law made sure nobody was looking, then activated his room. He had begged ace for a small piece earlier…maybe if he gave him a little more and he caught he'd really get into trouble. Law focused inside his room, finding a whole cooked chicken sitting on a plate. Law smirked a little maliciously and brought it out into Luffy hands, waving to the boy as he walked away.

A wail from the kitchen prompted him to walk faster.

Marco appeared out of nowhere, and tapped laws shoulder. He turned to meet a slight scowl and slightly amused face." Law, My dinner party has but one rule…no devil fruit powers." Law was about to defend himself and slyly question why Marco was bringing this up before he yanked Luffy out of the crowd by the scruff of his shirt, who was munching on a whole chicken. " even he's not smart enough to break in there. I figured the only one who'd be willing for some purpose was you, considering how easily you could do it." Law grunted and shook his head. Ironic he'd be the one to get in trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Eheh, Did I say three? I'm sure I meant four….

PHEONIX ESTATE FINAL PART 4

Doflamingo walked around the estate in search of his subordinate, wanting to check in on the kid and see if maybe he's heard something interesting. He found him by the black fedora on his head. He inwardly scowled, that bastard crocodile was wearing the same one and Law was reminding him of the man just by wearing it. Little did he know this was exactly why law had picked out the hat in the first place, as per robins request. " Law." Law turned, and greeted his boss with a small smirk. " Hello Mr. Don Quixote, enjoying yourself?" " Cut the crap kid, you sound like your forty." Law's smirk grew slightly. " Touchy, somebody put you in a bad mood." " Mm. Damn right." Law could tell by the gleam the glasses caught that Doflamingos was narrowing his eyes and looking up toward the chandelier lights in irritation.

"Attention. The feast is being served, please escort yourselves to the dining hall past the garden in the left wing. The path will take you there, and we have escorts if needed. "Marco stood on the small platform the piano was on and watched the guests leave.

"…Left wing? This place really IS a castle." Laws eyes held disbelief. He hadn't even seen another part to the building past the garden. Tilting his head for a better view out the window he saw the tips of a building nearby, in blue brick. No way. This place was huge.

Law left alone on the path and met up with robin, the two walked to the dining hall together. They went over various ideas to traumatize their boss's on the way, not finding anything to their liking.

They walked in through the large arches lining the doors, vines of blue roses hanging down in clusters. The room inside had the same design as the main room, but a large table took up most of the space, and the chandelier more grand. The second their eyes landed on all the food they turned to each other. Their grins were identical; the perfect plan had been born. And oh, what perfect coincidence. At the head of the table sat ten chairs on each end. Doflamingo sat on the one at the end of the room, crocodile sat on the one closer to them. They were facing each other directly. Now the two were grinning like madmen.

They each took a seat next to their Co-worker and listened to Marcos small speech before everyone dug in. Five minutes in, law activated his room under the table, using a fork he sent it soaring to the other end directly hitting crocodile's shoe, stabbing into it slightly. Law and robin each nudged their boss at the same moment and nodded their head toward the other, in a , that person is looking at you sort of gesture. Crocodile bit back a yelp of surprise and pain and scowled as he looked up, Doflamingo, with his ever present grin, looked right back at the man in confusion at the glare he was now sending. They went back to eating, croc thinking it'd been a mistake. The loud overlapping conversations covered the scene. Robin sprouted a pair of arms nearby, getting ready to send something crashing into Doflamingo; her eyes scanned the area, spying a large bowl of soup with a ladle. Her eyes narrowed, perfect. Disposing of the ladle she grew a pair of arms underneath the bowl instead, flinging it directly into Doflamingos face who sat nearby it and spilling some salt that was drenched in the yellow liquid as evidence the music and conversations were so loud in fact very few noticed his predicament, a scowl forming slowly on his face as a waiter ran to grab him a towel. " who did that?" He ground out lowly and menacingly. Robin sprouted a mouth on the woman nearby his shoulder and spoke. " why, it was crocodile." He turned to the woman who was turned eating soup silently, the mouth gone. Thinking she had just thrown him a helping hand he looked down at the bowl and saw the drenched salt. Sand. He ground his teeth. That yellow grain could be nothing else! And he'd even tried to behave and not use his powers, croc had it coming now. Law and robin both smirked as Doflamingo raised a drenched hand and twitched his fingers, watching crocodiles glass tilt the insides down his shirt. The man's face froze and he turned till he saw Doflamingo, hand still raised and grin in place. Crocodile beat the glass down onto the table and sent a sliver of sand sneakily through the food along the table top. He picked up some dark cherries, going for poetic justice, and smashed them into Doflamingos hair before the man could dodge. Oh, bright red on blonde, not good. Cherries no less, the staining kings. Crocodile smirked triumphantly and Doflamingo promptly snapped, standing a lifting a bowl of beveled eggs and tossing them at croc across the table. Law and robin ducked for cover, as the two started firing things nonstop back and forth while someone ran to find Marco or ace, who had both abandoned the rich folk for a walk in the garden. Law and robin hid a bit off from the table behind some scattered chairs and laughed when one was at a loss of food to throw and resorted to plates or glasses. Some people stood and shouted for the insanity to stop and others dodged for dear life stuck in between the never ending fire. They grinned." We've come this far…I'm sure neither of us are getting invited to an event like this again….- law raised his hands and pointed his fingers readying to activate his room…- so why stop now?" His voice was almost cheerful, a stark contrast to the sadistic joy in his eyes. Robins smirk held the same note and she sprouted her arms in various places across the room. They send dishware flying; robin purposely tripped some people into plates of food law teleported in front of them. Robin dunked a whole bowl of soup on someone's head once more. The people, rich or not, got fed up and carried the food fight out on their own. Really, now they were acting like animals, some grinning eerily as they plotted with small cups of butter balls or other food items. Law and robin were back to back on the floor laughing with tears in their eyes. This had gone better than either had expected. Marco burst into the room, and the guest remained oblivious, but Doflamingo and crocodile just so happened to both turn to the man in curiosity, hands full in both of random dishes, and clothes splattered hundreds of colors yet to be discovered by man. They promptly dropped everything in their grasp, somehow knowing Marco would know they were the instigators. "LAW!" "ROBIN!"

The two called their subordinates at the same time, who called back an affirmative and made their way to their boss's side. Marco glared bloody murder at the two and shoved past people still fighting to reach them.

"Were leaving!" They both grabbed their subordinates and ran out the door, taking separate paths back to their cars in a last effort at survival.

Marcos security flanked the front, and they avoided them like the plague. Robin and crocodile split, like law and Doflamingo, as both groups snuck back to their cars trying to be unnoticed as one instead of two. Robin reached their car first. A black Porsche. She stood nearby her ride and peeked inside, spying crocodiles golden hook inside on the compartment. She let out a sadistic grin. Like law said, why stop now? She used her arms to unlock the car from inside without setting off the alarm, and took it before locking the car again. Hearing the bushes rustle, she saw across the parking lot law emerge with a grin and some leafs caught on his hat. Robin sent a mouth over to Doflamingos car, a bright yellow Lamborghini. " Law, i found something of crocodiles…don't you think it would look great on Doflamingos car?" She sent the hook over by passing it along a trail of arms landing in laws own in surprise. Law looked down at it then back at her in surprise, pure glee in his eyes. He didn't even activate his powers. This act was a bit too far , but they really wanted to send their leaders over the edge, if not just for kicks. Law, with glee swirling in his storm gray eyes, put the hook on and dug into the front of the car, all the way from the window and dragged a line to the nose of the car. The hook stood standing, like a trophy, gleaming in the light proudly. Law and robin heard hear more rustling and hid back in the bush. Crocodile emerged and looked around. " ROBIN, COME ON!" Doflamingo emerged seconds later, calling for law. " OI LAW, GET OVER HERE." Then Doflamingos eyes landed on his car. His Lamborghini, the hook that was a deeper gold and stood out shining. His barely contained fury shook him and he yelled crocodiles name with a few insults. Crocodile looked over in shock as robin and law emerged from the bush pretending to be shocked as well. Doflamingo raised a hand in fury to activate his power only for crocodile to laugh hysterically and sadistically, and send a sandy hand over at robin to lift her up and bring her to the car, quickly shoving them both inside. Doflamingo charged the Porsche. Law laughed with tears, and Do flamingo's rage took over and he lunged the car, only to miss and fall face first into the concrete. Crocodile backed out and drove like a madman out of the estate, almost running over some guards on the way. His mood had brightened so much he didn't even care. Doflamingo shoved the teary law into the car, his laughter shaking him and his strength leaving his limbs he laughed so hard, it was no effort for Doflamingo to move him quickly into the car. Turning on the ignition and ignoring Marco's quickly approaching form in the corner of his eyes, Doflamingo backed out and made his way like a speed demon screaming profanities at crocodile while law bounced and leant side to side in the back, miraculously not falling onto the roof of the car as his laughter filled the small space with Doflamingos screaming. He popped the hood when reaching a speed bump on the way out that at his speed almost sent them two feet in the air, successfully dropping the hook and driving over it with so much force it flattened it.


	6. Chapter 6

Tattoo

Characters- Straw hats. Mainly Nami, Luffy, Zoro, Chopper.

The sunny's deck was living up to its name as it basked it noon's glow. Scattered around above deck was the entirety of the straw-hat crew. It seemed nobody wanted to miss the rare beautiful weather of the new world.

Seated in her lawn chair with a magazine in hand and glasses perched on her brow, Nami absently listened to the conversation going on behind her.

"No, I'm manlier! Only a brave warrior of the sea has as many battle scars as I, the great Usopp!"

"You don't even HAVE any scars Long nose. Ch., sad really, proves you've been a pirate for at least three years now and your still having no fun."

"Shishishi. Zoro has more scars cuz he's actually half zombie….."

"Shut up you rubber idiot!"

Nami smirked and turned the page.

" woooow! So how'd you get your scars! Was it doing really amazing stuff? Does having a scar make you a great pirate?!"

Luffy eyes the reindeer intensely for a moment with a blank face before breaking into a grin.

"A scar on a pirate is proof….that he can survive anything!" He out one hand on his hip while the other finger flew up to his face and pointed below his eye.

"I got this when I had to prove my resolve to shanks. It hurt, but back then…I had thought it was the only way to prove myself." His hand lowered to his chest, fingers brushing softly over the large X. "I got this at Marine Ford….its proof I was there at the battle to save Ace."

Zoro watched with silent respect as he remembered hearing the story about his captains scars the first time. The feeling of respect never wavered; because he knew he'd have done anything he could have himself in those situations.

Zoro gave out a loud Oi and pointed to his own chest beneath the fabric of his top.

" I got this when I lost my first battle to Mihawk…it always burns in a battle when I'm on the edge of losing, it reminds me I can't give up until I've beaten my real opponent.

Then his smirk widened and he pointed to his eye, his voice going low and chilling" And this….I made a promise not to tell until that final battle was won. But, let's just say It's a physical promise and a goal met. It means I've gotten much stronger and closer to winning…and that I've learned much more then i ever thought i could in those two years of hell and survival."

Chopper was starry eyed and grinning up at the two sending mutual grins back down at him. Then little chopper turned his head to see a curious Nami with a sort of surprised look on her face, her head peeking over her shoulder to look at them. She quickly hid her head when chopper glanced at her though.

Intrigued at her reaction, chopper stumbled over to ask what's wrong, finding a very thoughtful look on the others face.

"Aye, Nami…what's with that look…..do you perhaps have a pirates scar?"

Nami turned and gave him a soft smile, he noticed absently the finger she was running over the others hand, before he lifted it and showed him.

" those…- he squinted and looked closely, seeing the remains of burn marks long healed, or perhaps as healed as such intense burns could get.- ..Are burn marks." His eyes widened. How had he never noticed before? He had checked her hands on occasions he was sure…perhaps because Nami wasn't a main fighter and didn't get as injured he hadn't given her hands such consideration and close detailed inspection.

Nami grinned down at the reindeer." I got my pirates scar a long time ago… Protecting a certain runner idiot from buggy cannon. The fuse was lit…I didn't have anything to put it out. I know its small, and only because the situation came about that I got this…but maybe it's because of whom i was protecting, it makes me very proud."

Images of a spark on a small rope and a pair of wide frightened eyes staring at her in shock as her hands flew out to douse the flame, she still felt the heat at her fingertips, but she could never regret it.

Chopper smiled and held her hand softly, while Luffy and Zoro stood behind the mast a little off, listening, proud smiles on each other's face as they walked off to enjoy the sun.


	7. Chapter 7

One piece AU- Rat on the street

It's cold. It's dark. It's lonely.

A little boy, about ten years old sits with his knee's drawn up and arms wrapped around them. The concrete road beneath him is not soft or comforting, and his eyes drift over the people passing by the mouth of the alley, where the light reaches inside trying to touch his face.

Suddenly, the light catches onto two gold hoops. They are small earrings on a woman's ear, that's what the boy see's when he looks up, along with a bright dazzling smile of teeth looking down on him.

The boy has a coin jar in front of him, on the small yellow cloth he sits on, torn and ripped. It has a paper attached to the front " HELP" large letters scream and beg.

She sits down on the map after the boy looks up with a small smile, answering her when she asks if she may give him some company.

The black hair on his head shakes lightly while he talks, his head moving slightly while he talks in an animated manner to the woman.

Smiles are given on both ends, large and showing teeth, sincere.

Laughter is shared, first mostly from the surprised guest, until the bot joins in, they laugh till they are in tears.

Long ago had the woman asked as she sat down," what is your name? I'm Calla."

"I'm Law, Trafalgar Law, Miss." A polite smile is given before the woman scoffs and mocks his wording, causing him to stutter nervously before laughing as well.

Time passes like hours. It is only minutes.

The boy knows he has only hours left before sundown. At sundown, the man who runs the town will send goons looking for him; they will gather the 'Pay' Law has to give for living in the alley. If the money isn't given in full, law doesn't get to see the sun tomorrow. His jar is but half full. The woman is the first to stop by all day.

Its been five minutes, the woman enjoys the boys company. He enjoys hers even more. She reaches out a hand that he follows with critical eyes, and drops several coins into the jar with a smile, before parting.

Law looks up, a large genuine smile.

The woman leaves the alley completely, and his smile disappears.

He looks back down slowly towards his closed hand, opening it to reveal two golden hoops, a pair from each ear. The woman has no clue.

He closes his eyes and tightens his fist.

" ….I'm sorry."

**IDK IDK IDK IDK IDK I WANTED TO MAKE A STORY ABOUT IF LAW HAD LIVED ON THE STREETS AND LIKE HE WAS RAISED TO BE POLITE AND KIND SO HIS PEOPLE SKILLS WERE GREAT BUT HE DOESNT WANT TO STEAL AND TRICK OTHERS SO HE JUST SITS PATIENTLY BY HIS LITTLE JAR AND THEN ONE DAY HE HAS NO CHOICE SO THE WOMAN COMES ALONG AND HE JUST SORTA HAS TO STEAL THE EARRINGS CUZ THE JAR MONEY FROM THE DAY BEFORE ISNT ENOUGH BUT GUESS WHAT THATS ALSO THE DAY HE DECIDES ENOUGH IS FUCKING ENOUGH AND JUST RUNS FROM THE CITY AND RUNS ALL NIGHT AND THE NEXT DAY AND LOSES DOFLAMINGOS GOONS AN FINALLY IS FREE AND THATS HOW HE GOT THOSE EARRINGS BC THEY MEANT SO MUCH TO HIM THEY MEANT FREEDOM THEY SYMBOLIZED THE DAY HE DECIDED THAT LAST ACT WAS TOO FAR AN THATS WHY HE WEARS THEM NOW AND WILL NEVER TAKE THEM OFF HE PROMISED THAT LADY IN HIS HEART TO NEVER BECOME THAT PERSON AGAIN HE WILL LIVE FREE**


	8. Chapter 8

ONE PIECE AU (including my OC) -REVOLUTIONARIES THEME

Then she saw it. At the end of the forest, the clearing, covered only by some tree branches above was a shack made of wood and vines. There was a giant wood piece at the top, a flat board.

"You must be lost. Enter at your own risk."

It was dark; everything about this forest was dark, as if it sucked the light out of the air. It was daytime she was sure, no matter how many hours or days she had circled and walked she just knew. This was the place she was looking for. This is where her greatest enemy lived, and now she needed their help. Now, her friends, their cause, they needed them.

She took a step forward and continued, not even bothering to knock, knowing nobody would answer. The owner would toy with them even if they were here right now, of that she wasn't completely sure. She opened the door, boards didn't creek as she expected. Vines didn't pool around her feet and curl onto her ankles like she'd imagined stalking up to the door. It was nothing like that, some child's nightmare. Instead, the moment she'd seen the sign, she felt as if she were being watched. Like her mind was being read, as if she was being permitted access only to see how far she could last…

She walked slowly into the small hideout, finding a hallway around a corner and walking till she was met with another door. Inside she heard voices. Two. One of them unrecognized, the other the one she dreaded most.

"What are you going to do…?"

"I'm going to let HER decide what to do."

Nami took a step back, the voice was calm like always but it had the distinct tone of someone in command, even the tiniest hint of amusement. By now Nami had started to think that tone was actually this persons voice, that they couldn't possibly sound different if they tried. …they weren't someone to mess with.

She almost raised a hand to knock, and then inwardly smirked; knowing the one inside would toy with her for her stupidity. Instead she reached for the small brass knob and turned it herself.

A young girl wearing a torn blue and white uniform took two large steps into the room slowly, and then looked up into the eyes of her sworn enemy. The cap with the marine seagull on her head starting to feel out of place the longer she stared at the one who had once burnt down their flag. Inside the room was another person leaning against a desk on the far left, her eyes never left the one in front of her though. Her will power was put into glaring at the inquiring smile on the others face, and not shaking in her boots where she stood.

"….I need your help. We need your help."

Pine green like the darkest leafs of this forest, stared right back at her. They were unreadable, and she said nothing. Nami continued.

"My group have known…for a while now, that the Marines are not the people they claim to be. There are only nine of us in our squad, we stood no chance against the Vice admirals Buster Call…..we rallied up other fallen marines and people who are willing to fight our cause. …we joined the marines, because we never wanted anyone to face their life like we did our pasts….alone. But it turns out the marines are only interested in keeping people like us in line. Our final attack is next week, Monkey D. Luffy. Marco, Thatch and Ace of Whitebeard. Shanks, Mihawk and Jimbei. Buggy, Crocodile and even Ivankov. You know why I'm here…. We still need you. Nobody further can be recruited until then. The other squads won't listen. We can't even reach the underworlds fallen marines."

Ava's smile had disappeared once Nami spoke, a gesture proving all fun and games were put on hold, she was honestly going to consider her offer, and whatever it is she had to say. Once upon a time ago, Nami would have been ridiculed, caught in numerous traps, caged into a corner while Ava laughed from the other end of the house then questioned the audacity of a marine to enter a revolutionaries home. But now things were different, it was unspoken, but obvious. Ava and the Straw hats…they were almost allies.

" You realize what you're asking, otherwise you wouldn't be here. And your cause is something you would obviously never give up on…but what makes you think I would help you, that I would lift a finger to bring in my own team to help the marines win a war against themselves?"

Ava was purposely baiting her. She knew Nami and the rest of the Straw-hat Squad were stark opposite to the marine; they fought to protect and help while other abused their power and never took responsibility for their actions. She knew they by now never even referred to themselves as marines. She wanted to hear it from Nami's own mouth. That would convince her they were truly ready to fight."

Nami's glare hardened and she looked the other dead in the eye, all slight hints of nervousness gone even while staring into the eyes of the lion, while in their den knowing one wrong move meant the end of her existence as well as her friends.

"Because were not marines anymore. Deep down we've always known they were different than what we wanted to be. We fight for our own cause, the Marines fight for their own too, its become obvious what that is, The World Government. They're soldiers. Were Revolutionaries."

Ava did not move. She did not smile. She was sending Nami the closest thing to a glare the young girl had ever seen on the others smiling face. The silence crept on for another minute, and then her eyes softened slightly, and her features turned more trusting, as if she were seeing a friend in front of her instead of a longtime enemy.

"Well then….I guess I really don't have a reason not to help, in that case. I'll help, any way you need, Nami."

Finally Nami gave a small nod, before Ava turned to address the other in the room, turning her head with her arms still crossed. " Law, contact Whitebeard and Kidd. We need them here ASAP. I'll get the rest of the Fallen 11 , the marines won't know what's hit them. It'll be like an attack from their own graveyard, all the great marines come back." She grabbed a black den den mushi off the wall.

" Got it, I'll tell them the quardinates for this hideout. They should make it by sundown. We'll need the straw hats here by then with as many allies as possible." Law grabbed a black den den and left to another room. The blinding screens and map covered tables he had been leaning against abandoned as his dark green revolutionary cape trailed behind him.

Ava tossed Nami the Den den.

"Contact your Squad. Ask them their current location and if they need any help escaping marine prison, I'm sure that last act of rebellion you all pulled landed you in the slammer, Heh, wouldn't be surprising. Also, ask if anyone needs urgent medical attention. I'm only sending Law if they need it, otherwise he needs to watch this base for when the others arrive, then I'll go myself. "

She had started walking around the small room that had a large table with a giant map engraved into it with many threads and arrows, and stacks of paper pilling high in different colors. She walked up to a shelf with different den den mushi and pulled a few out after turning back to nami who had said ok, and started dialing in the straw hats.

"Oh, and Nami…"

Nami looked up in question. She quickly caught a dark green cloak that had been thrown to her, absently noticing it looked familiar before her eyes widened in realization, and small warmth filled her insides. She looked back up in mild shock at Ava's grinning face.

" …Welcome to the Revolutionary's."

**Ok look my oc isn't a revolutionary. and in my story nami and the straw hats aren't marines who believe in good and fight alongside marines. Here they are, Only to discover they are bad and after a few run ins with ava who's a revolutionary and other fallen marines like the fallen 11 and a few criminal gangs like WB and some Warlords, in this au they finally join alongside the 'criminals of justice' after lighting the marine flag on fire at hq and starting a revolt of their own when the three admirals themselves all got called over on a buster call and the straw hats were near dead in the fights aftermath and thrown in jail, but their leader monkey d Luffy was strong and he trained under these guys and knew their moves and was only able to save one nakama subordinate who is nami and she runs an escapes the admirals and tailing marines all the way to a remote island where she finds the small revolutionary hideout, Ava lives there and she works with her friend law who is one of the fallen11 while ava was never actually marine, she happens to be from the underworld where the rest of the fallen 11 now do business like trashing marine hq's and constantly revolting against them, and now nami knows ava is friends with so many powerful ppl but in my small story here they have already sort of befriended her, and now after fighting her so many times they finally understand her cause and so nami seeks her out instead if anyone else and asks her help knowing if by some miracle she did help they would be set with one of the strongest allies in the game bc she could bring in a lot of help too, and so now we have the straw hats plus others against the WG and marines and DUDE I LIKE THIS PLOT IIGHT WRITE MORE MESSAGE IF U LIKE IT TOO, one more thing there aren't pirates in this story no there are the marines whom everybody thinks of as heroes and there r the underworld and small tie criminals who they keep in line meanwhile they are in some bad stuff themselves that's y the straw hats and the fallen 11 and others left the they found out..**


	9. Chapter 9

BACK ALLEY AU- BIRD OF THE NORTH TERRITORY

A sixteen year old should not wake up to blood dripping down her arms and a headache sending off warnings of a concussion. This was the thought a young Nico Robin had as she panted with deep breaths and firmly shut eyes on the floor of an alley. Two tall buildings were adjacent on both sides if her, a long pathway lay out in front with crates and junk more befitting of a shipyards waste. She slumped against a crate on the wall, her arm thrown over another short one to her right trying to hold her up. She noted with dry humor she was wearing a black long sleeve, so bloodstains were the least of her worries. Her faint purple shorts were another story. "How…did I get here….What…what happened." She questioned her mind , too tired to speak still, hands not quite gripping the crate because of the smeared blood leaking from her arms. She gave up and slumped against the box. Memories faintly slipped back into her mind. A group of pirates, no not pirates. They sported a jolly roger but acted like common thugs. She cracked an eye open to look at the concrete beneath her, trying to focus. The Jolly Roger….a sneering grin, with a line crossing it out. The thugs were protecting a box of loot, probably something they'd merely pocketed off an unfortunate pirate nearby. Their real treasure was a prestigious man in a tuxedo…she couldn't place his face. One reason or another he was a target, the men were slightly rushing to bring the gagged aristocrat back to their boss…but their conversation in the box in their possession had grabbed her attention as she passed by the alley. Its insides, they were full of sea charts. Robin knew the government was catching wind of her trail and this island was somewhere she had run to in hopes of escaping their hands. She knew little about it and its true location on the waters. Sea charts were gold to her, they would tell her where she was and how she could leave….if she were lucky enough that they were for this island at least. In that moment she felt the desperation burning in her eyes as she locked them onto the small locked box. Her one eye opened eye had closed a while ago, and she managed to push herself up to lean on the crate beside her. The early rays of morning were hitting her forehead and dripping onto her eyes, she felt the warmth of it, sending little strength back to her muscles. All the sudden, the light went away, a cold shadow and an even colder presence taking place.

" Well, you don't look so good…"

A young voice, a boy's. It was cautious but calm, and she heard a small note of curiosity.

Nico robin cracked an eye open to look at two black sneakers, covered in light dirt but overall quite clean and well kept. She didn't have the energy to raise her gaze higher. Saying nothing she waited for another comment or the person to walk away entirely.

"…I take it your still trying to catch your breath, you're really beat up, Miss."

Robin huffed slightly in annoyance, opening her eyes wider and looking up to the person who'd deemed her their new conversation partner. Her eyes trailed light blue pants with leopard spots scattered in an odd pattern, then a black hoodie. Finally reaching their face she saw a teasing grin and wild eyes, this person was on guard but they looked to be unafraid, almost sizing her up in case she'd have a burst of strength and tried attacking. Overall, they held an excitement in them, for what, she didn't know , or want to find out. She felt some turning in her stomach. However, she realized this look suited the stranger somehow…and felt the insanity wasn't pointed at her. Deep gray eyes looked her up and down, before a hand reached out slow to her, fingers lowered in an inviting manner.

Deciding she couldn't stand on her own, and not wanting to sit around till other, less friendly alley dwellers found her, she took the offer and felt herself lifted with ease. Her eyes widened slightly, this boy looked to be about her age. Sort of short hair and some sideburns, a lanky figure that didn't intimidate on first glance.

The strangers eyes did a once-over of her, evaluating her wounds and then gave a small click of their tongue in distaste she almost didn't catch. The smile on their face remained though, and robin tugged her arm softly in a request of release. The boy complied.

"..Thank you." She blinked a few times, and then ran her hands down her arms to swipe off some excess blood, before rolling downs her sleeves. They weren't very deep, she was a cautious fighter and escaped most of their blows, relying on her devils fruit for attacking from afar. She was outmatched though in strength and severely outnumbered ten to one. It was foolish to go after those charts, even if her life depended on it.

"You know….I have some extra bandages, you can have them in you like." The boy tilted his head slightly at her, wondering if she actually trusted him enough to take it. Probably not.

Robin looked up at him, the rising sun's light catching on the two golden hoops in his ears. She nodded slowly once.

His smile widened an inch, and he reached into his hoodie pocket to hand her a small roll of white bandage.

She took it with a gentle thank you, eyes a bit more trusting now.

"No problem. The names Law, what were you doing here at this hour to get wounds like those?"

Robins arms had blood coming through her sleeve, they weren't deep but they were many going down from the top in slashes. One bastard had pulled a dagger on her arms she'd sprouted to cover his mouths screams. She scowled lightly in annoyance at the thought. She needed to be more cautious yet. She then remembered her new company had introduced themself.

"I'm…Robin. I was trying to steal back some maps these thugs had taken. They are very important to me."

"Steal back huh?" Law questioned with a smirk, arms lazily resting in his hoodie pocket as the two started to walk towards the entrance of the alley.

Robin narrowed her eyes slightly, it seemed law knew something she didn't. And did he really feel the need to call her out on the slight lie? He sounded amused.

"Yes, steal back." Robin fiddled with the bandage on her arms with the sleeve rolled up. It was obvious to her partner that the pain of the cuts on her other arm were making it increasingly hard to treat herself. She was also opening up the fine slit wounds with all her movement trying to seal them back up, ironically.

With little hesitation he took the bandage from her hand and moved back slightly near a crate, telling her to sit while he did the job himself.

Surprisingly robin let him, he showed no hostility and she could tell the boy only tried to help, plus her exhausted outweighed her pride.

"Let me." He said, and the two sat as he went to wrap up her arms like a mummy.

She watched him move quickly and efficiently, as if he'd had lots of practice and didn't bother to check if he was making any mistakes.

"Thank you."

"Mhm."

" How did you know I was lying about the Sea Charts?"

His fingers stilled for a second before he continued wrapping her arm, an amused smile forming on his features.

" Because Those Sea Charts were mine."

He didn't offer any more information for a moment, instead looking up at robin and catching the guilty and startled look in her eye with amused ones of his own. He let out a small chuckle and moved to her other arm." I stole them back this morning. Of course I have no need for them now, i already had them memorized. Still had to teach those thugs a lesson though." Here she watched him speak. His eyes smirked with something otherworldly, and she was reminded of the insanity she saw in them earlier. The thugs who'd stolen his maps and beaten her up, that's who they were aimed at.

"I see." She spoke a little tensely. No need for the maps? Did that mean she could ask for them? After all, he did go out of his way to help her, why not spare her the maps, if he no longer needed them?

Law seemed to have caught onto this and smirked. He wouldn't give them to her if she didn't ask.

Finally he made a knot and patted her arm softly, as if to signify a job well done. Then he stood and robin followed suit.

"Since you no longer need them…May I have them please? I will make use of them."

Law smiled. " of course."

The two walked out from around the alleys corner and down the street, the sun higher and brighter in the sky then it'd been when robin first woke up. A small smile graced her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

On the Brink of Evil, OC One piece - Ava

My eyes are squinting through the dark and my heart is pounding in my ears. Is it fear? Adrenaline?…Courage? One Navy ship , its size so big I can't see it all from my perch on the pirate vessel i've boarded. Across from me, screaming marines fighting to hold themselves down in teetering waves, multiple times both our ships had been hefted upwards by the ocean only to be so high we fell a little back down, the pit of our stomach sinking each time.

I kept my feet on the railing, the netting to the mast in my hand, knuckles white on the grip. I stare directly into the eyes of the Vice Admiral on the other side, neither of us moving in the night storm as were tossed up into the air and back down, as the people from both ships yell orders or retreat and desperately try to find a way to navigate through the rocking of the waves. Vice Admiral Smoker glares me down, my black hair sways behind me and a few times the bangs encounter my eyes, my glare never breaking his with a frown on my face. I have yet to answer his question, the one question I needed to answer more than anything..the one i've been dreading for a while now…..

" Pirate, Ava Jazzlin, you are wanted by the government. Your crimes so severe I am not to repeat them at this time. Now…..ARE YOU GOING TO COME QUIETLY…..OR WILL YOU FIGHT?"

Smoker pulled his jute out of its sheath on his back, eyes glaring daggers while he awaited my answer….

Are you going to give up…

…Will you fight?

Dark skies and screams faded, I felt myself change in that moment, I yelled back with force, no hesitation lingering anymore.

" I'LL NEVER GIVE UP, SO…CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, MARINES!"

One crack of thunder lit up the sky. The storm had barely started.


	11. Chapter 11

On the Brink of Evil drabble OC one piece- Ava

Ava stood in the poorly held together cabin made of wooden boards and rusty nails. Multiple tables lined with long white table clothes and variously colored powders, some newspapers and measuring cups lingering. A room full of thugs, irritation rose in her throat and she resisted letting out a growl. A thick switch blade pressed close to her throat , unamused pine green eyes poured into a malicious grin. Five other pirates stood around the two, low laughter and matching blades in their pockets, she was sure. She stood rigidly still, hands flat against her sides.

" You really thought….a solo pirate like you could take on our base?! You must be crazy bitch! " More laughter from the crowd, some full out cackling at her audacity to trespass into their grounds, alone no less. She wanted so badly to slide a small smile onto her face, but held back, if only because she was slightly interested in what the fool would say next.

After finishing his own laughter he looked into her eyes with determination and his grin turned to a smirk, his blade pressing closer till it drew some blood. Ava never flinched, her glare hardening slightly.

" Who sent you?"

Although they were about the same height, she felt as if she were looking down at the thug, disinterest dancing in her deep orbs. She decided to humor them, letting out in a low tone. " Mr. 0." Their eyes widened and the laughter died down, the blade wielder letting out a low "Che." Then the grin was back with his never ending confidence,and the blade that had been lowered lightly was pressed with more force than before, and then necessary. A small trail of blood now feel from Ava's neck as he harshly questioned further.

" Yeah? Tell that crazy boss of yours, they picked the wrong people to mess with. We work for someone higher than that number , he was a fool for sending you." The blade wiedler was but a second from twisting the blade and plunging it to her neck. But Ava had enough. Did he just give her an _order_? Oh fuck no.

A tan hand reached out, grabbing the arm with the knife in a steel grip, her sleeve that was lowered to her fingers finally being pulled back in the movement, showing the dark bone-enhancing tattoo's on the lean long fingers tracing back to her knuckles and disappearing in her sleeve. Shock momentarily took over him, then he lifted his other hand in a fist and brought it to her face. Her other hand flew out and caught it easily far before it reached her, and she let a low smirk on her face as she leveled the arms at distance from her, watchign with a small joy as the thug could do nothng but watch with wide eyes as his arms were completely overpowered in her thin wrists.

Quickly, she brought up a knee ahd caught the man in the gut, dropping him. He fell to the floor sputtering blood through clenched teeth, arms gripping his sides. She watched him for a moment, a low menacing chuckle escaping her.

" You have a Message for my boss…Do I look like a messanger to you..?" Too stunned by the scene the others had no time to react, their stupified gaze still on theri crumpled comrade as a kick was lashed out to his side angrily, murderous eyes glaring down at him and a small frown on the girls face, her striped hood shadowing one of her eyes. She hissed out one last thing to the man.

" Don't ever try to order me around again, It might cost you your life."

The others sprang into action, jumping her all at once, hidden weapons and fists raised high. She merely raised her gaze to them, eyes now much dimmer and less amused then before…..but a small smile was in place. She simply raised one small hand, a black flame like glow that clouded it like darkness encasing it, the mutter of some words…..

" Black-out."


	12. Chapter 12

On the Brink of Evil OC drabble- Gia

Beautifully pale white locks fell around her tan delicate face, her eyes were wide and sunken in, her lips parted in disbelief as she looked upward to the very physical incarnation of evil, her hands palm down to the floor and her knee's painfully digging into the ground, her strength all but gone.

" You manipulate…darkness?" Gia questioned slowly, her dark black eyes reflected their image as they looked down at her.

" My devils fruit…I manipulate the darkness. In the night…In the shadow.._even in your heart, Gia."_

" NO!" She screamed and brought her hands up to her ears, the dark abandoned road's dirt smudging into her hair at the action, her knee's drawing in as she sat on them trying to drown out the others words.

" You cannot run from yourself. You aren't strong enough to overcome yourself either, you will fall to the darkness. Just like your _comrade."_

Coal eyes flew open, her hands lowered to fists at her sides, fighting with everything just to get enough strength to stand and failing she glared upwards at the cloaked figure, their face hidden. Anger boiled in her veins and she felt hot adrenaline, blinding her judgement. But thats ok, she was completely sure of her next words. they came out low and menacing, so different from Gia's light and airy tone.

_" You know nothing about my nakama."_


	13. Chapter 13

On the Brink of evil ( idk y i keep calling these drabbles this, maybe cuz it had my OC'S in it)

The Strongest team was first Enemies.- OC DRABBLE- AVA & GIA

Gia had a shit eating grin on her face, staring forward at the waves being split by the blade of the sea train they stood on, Northern lights danced across the sky, bathing the deck in endless shades that kept changing. Far to her right was Straw hat Luffy, a more determined version of the shit eating grin on his own face, arms crossed. In the middle a very amused Trafalgar Law held his hands in his pockets and his elbows rested slightly behind him in a laid back manner, a goofy grin of his own as he stared ahead. They were moving at neck breaking speeds, the train continuously bobbing upwards and crashing down slightly on the rail, the night air rushing past the four that stood on deck, staring ahead in anticipation.

In front of the three stood a rather exasperated Ava, her arms crossed and a slight grip keeping them in place, her eyes rolling as a sigh escaped her, feet planted firmly into the deck as she fought to keep the smirk off her own face, not wanting the excited trio behind her to see it. Especially not the Whitette.

"Shishi…glad you guys could make it."

Law lifted his head and turned it slightly to luffy in acknowledgment, speaking through a teasing smile.

" Wouldn't miss it."


End file.
